Dead things
by abooklikethis
Summary: POV Sam durant une partie du premier épisode de la seconde saison. ATTENTION Spoiler massif.


**Titre** : Dead things**  
Thème:** Le sens du silence  
**Fandom**: Supernatural  
**Personnage/Couple**: Dean, Sam (… pas en couple à la base parce que c'est saaaaalleeeee… ahem…)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Disclaimer**: pas à moi, bla bla bla Dead Things est une chanson d'Emiliana Torrini  
**Note**: Attention SPOILER massif sur la fin de la première saison et le début de la seconde. Cette ficlette prend place durant le premier épisode de la seconde saison.

**"Dead Things"  
**  
_You're like me  
We're both alone   
What's the problem  
I don't know  
…_

_Bad things  
Dead things  
Sad things have to happen  
Sometimes_

Samuel Winchester se considère vraiment comme quelqu'un de « normal ». Tout le contraire de son frère, même.

C'est Dean qui s'amuse à tirer sur des canettes vides avec une carabine chargée au gros sel depuis qu'il a huit ans ; pas Sam. C'est lui qui aime casser du monstre au petit-déjeuner, Sam ne le fait que parce qu'il le faut bien, mais ça s'arrête là.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que ce n'est pas vraiment logique ce ne soit pas lui le télépathe/medium/truc-que-Sam-est-contre-sa-volonté.

Remarque que ça l'aurait sûrement rendu insupportable et Sam n'en aurait peut-être jamais vu la fin. Son frère est plutôt du type impulsif, alors allez savoir ce qu'il pourrait être capable de faire avec des informations incomplètes bombardées dans la tête.

Cette pensée lui arrache un petit sourire qui le fait bien vite siffler de douleur, les plaies de son visage n'étant pas encore cicatrisées. Toutes ces réflexions sont stupides de toute façon et puis, ça ne changera rien… C'est Sam qui se retrouve hanté par des meurtres passés ou à venir et peut sentir, Dieu sait comment, s'il y a des esprits cachés dans un placard. Bordel, il peut même faire bouger des trucs parfois… Et c'est aussi lui qui est debout, appuyé contre un cadre de porte alors que Dean gît dans un lit d'hôpital, un tuyau bleu enfoncé au fond de la gorge.

Le sifflement angoissant du moniteur cardiaque vient régulièrement briser le silence de la chambre et, en ce moment, Sam ne souhaite rien de plus que de le recouvrir par du _Black Sabbath_. Pourtant il déteste _Black Sabbath._

Le silence et Dean n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. Vraiment pas. C'est pas normal de ne pas l'entendre causer dans le vide, s'énerver contre tout et rien… C'est pas normal de le voir aussi immobile. Il n'est pas à sa place.

Dean est un peu comme un vieux transistor : bruyant, encombrant, résistant et disposant d'un bouton d'alimentation impossible à trouver lorsqu'on souhaiterait l'éteindre. Alors, le voir là comme ça, sans une putain de réaction au monde extérieur rend Sam malade. Ca lui donne envie de vomir et de taper sur le mur contre lequel il s'appuie. Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose.

« Merde, murmure t'il entre ses dents. T'as pas intérêt à me laisser tout seul. »

Personne ne lui répond et Sam doit se retenir d'ajouter une nouvelle bordée d'injures dirigées aussi bien contre Dean et son père, qu'au monde entier en général.

Il presse sa main droite sur ses paupières closes et crispe un peu plus ses doigts libres sur le sac qu'il maintient contre sa poitrine.

_Merdre, merdre, merdre, merde ! C'est ma f…_

Une légère pression sur l'épaule lui fait ouvrir les yeux. Il lui faut cependant quelques secondes pour revenir totalement à lui et se retourner pour se retrouver face au vide du couloir.

Il n'y a rien. Juste le bip du moniteur cardiaque qui continue de lui vriller les tympans et le même tube bleu qui produit un souffle sec au fur et à mesure que la poitrine de Dean se soulève et s'affaisse mécaniquement.

Celui qui a dit que les hôpitaux sont silencieux comme la mort s'est complètement planté. Et d'ailleurs Sam à bien envie de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule à celui-là. La mort est loin d'être silencieuse et ça, il est bien placé pour le savoir.

Ceci dit, il n'a pas l'intention de laisser Dean mourir. Après tout, il l'a déjà tiré d'affaire une fois, il peut très bien recommencer. Il ne sait juste pas comment, mais il trouvera. En attendant, il doit arriver à entrer en contact avec lui. Il doit réussir à prouver que ce silence est un mensonge, qu'il est faux, que Dean est vivant et qu'il soit damné s'il n'arrive pas à la ramener en un seul morceau, sales goûts musicaux et caractère insupportable compris.

_Je sais que tu es là…_

Il passe machinalement sa paume à l'endroit où il a senti une sorte de contact quelques instants plus tôt.

… _et je vais te trouver._

Délicatement, il sort de son sac le plateau de jeu pour gosses qu'il a acheté au supermarché du coin en espérant que cela fasse l'affaire. Il y a tout : la plaque cartonnée avec les lettres, le pointeur et même un mode d'emploi. Sam dispose le tout par terre et s'assoit en tailleur devant son œuvre, posant ses doigts sur le morceau de plastique censé appeler les esprits. Une bonne dizaine de formules idiotes défilent dans sa tête mais il n'en prononce aucune, doutant qu'un « Esprit, es-tu là ? » ait la moindre répercussion sur ce qui va suivre. Il se contente d'attendre, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire pour le moment.

- - - - - -

Dean jure en voyant son frère déballer son plateau de divination qu'on dirait tout droit sorti d'un catalogue playmobil.

_Bon Dieu Sammy… t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ?_

Visiblement non. Et c'est qu'en plus il semble y croire ce crétin…

Dean hésite puis s'assoit finalement face à Sam qui ne le voit pas, ni ne l'entend malgré les pouvoirs qu'il est censé avoir. Pour une fois qu'ils pourraient servir… bref. Un dernier regard désolé au pointeur et il pose lui aussi ses mains dessus. Après tout, si ça marche, c'est un moyen comme un autre de briser le silence.


End file.
